custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Sintaro Chronicles
The Sintaro Chronicles is an alternate story of what happen at the point before the chamber of life was opened. in this story the characters battle for powerful items known as artifacts. this story i have just imagined an end to soexpect increaesd production change and update in articles by me. whether you like my story and are checking for updates or just noticing this, you'll want to start reading my pages. if u havent seen im starting comics adn also i will now start writing a story which will be true in th stories unlike the comics. chapter 1: the beginning "i see the army on the horizon im going out there" Zino said as he stood up grabbing his shield and sword. "no brother we cannot fight them till the reinforcements arrive" Lena said. "do not call me your brother, you are no longer even my freind after what you did. And the reinforcements are coming alright they are part of the army." Zino spat back. the two toa used to be good freinds but after Lena had waited too long and had the matoran armies they were leading killed, Zino was very angry. now you are probably confused since these names are new so ill explain. Zino is a toa of fire and Lena is a rare female toa of air, the 2 along with 4 others are the toa of the southern continent and now are defending the world from a Zakan half god emperor named Toros. the other four are named kojing of ice ponol of stone onulo of earth and garn of water. the day before they led an army of matoran against the threat but failed. today they wait for the oncoming force. "i hope kani is safe, and my child too" Zino said. "i may not survive today, but if we win, they will" he added. the team nodded to each other and rose. as they walked out of the tent a matoran walked up Zino. "ah maweki my old freind, good to see you" Zino said. "i made this for you" maweki said handing him a staff. "thank you my freind" Zino said grabbing the staff and maweki ran away for safety. chapter 2: the first great war Zino and his team stood ready for the moment then charged. kojing made ice under the enemies feet to make them trip while ponol and onulo made the ground raise flinging some into the air and crushing the tripped. lena flew up and blew them back and advised her team. Zino used fire on his foes while garn was drowning them with water bubbles she created. then a huge flaming rock fell on kojing. "Kojing!" Zino yelled running to his friend. "leave me and fight my brother." kojing said as he died. more rocks fell but were sent back by onulo and ponol. Zino charged through the ranks and destroyed the launchers then followed through to meet the leader coming up from behind. as his team was finishing the army, Zino charged the horned Shakdi, he learned toros was much larger than known. the giant stood and kicked Zino back to his group. the team looked up at the giant shakdi skull in the sky in shock. now that the armies were gone they were forced to fight the behemoth. "may the great beings give us strength" Zino said. just then a red lightning shot from the sky and zapped toros who shrunk to a fightable size. then the team of five charged. toros smacked lena into garn who were the first to get close. the onulo and ponol tried using the ground against their foe only to be killed by stone shards. garn and lena tried to suffacate him by removing the air and placing him in water, which failed. toros then stabbed the two together with a blade. Zino, being the last one standing, charged jumped and slashed at toros who blocked and threw him. "i am lord toros king of the universe. you will fail" toros said. Zino stood and lifted mawekis staff. "may the great beings give me the strength to win." Zino yelled. then a flash was seen in the sky as a meteor landed on the staff. Zino nodded too the sky and proclaimed " by the power of the red star and the courage of all those who oppose you, i shall win". then he charged. the battle was viscous but Zino was winning. in the end Zino vanquished his foe. maweki came running up and celebrated. "you did it Zino you won" maweki yelled. then Zino gave the staff back and went home. after a while he had become a turaga then died and was awarded by being granted the title of a god. a century later tren krom came into being and the universe started to really become something. the remaining shakdi moved to zakas, and new islands were inhabited. then, years later, mata nui came and tren krom dissappeared. this is the unsiad history. chapter 3: Alternate story of voya nui. "not without me!" thok yelled as he dashed to hakkan. but when he arrived hakkan had already finished absorbing brutakas power. hakkan overflowing with his new power aimed at his "team" and blasted them all into the sea. then he turned to the inika and did the same, but hewiki and jaller got in the way and were destroyed. the impact was still so great that the other inika were sent into the sea. hakkan, not knowing where to search for the ignika, picked up the heads of jaller and hewiki and put them on his back allowing them to speak with his energy. "your going to lead me to this mask now where is it." hakkan ordered. jaller adn hewiki gave him random directions and hakkan eventually came across a horribly mutated ta-matoran who looked like a rahi. "what are you?" hakkan asked in shock. " a poor matoran who only wishes he could access the artifacts of legend to be normal." the matoran said in a voice suggesting he had gone insane long ago. "artifacts?" hakkan asked. the matoran laughed a sickening laughs of insanity and said "legend has it that on the southerm continent, my home, there was great objects of power known as the artifacts." "then thats where we head." hakkan said leaving voya nui. it is unknown who the matoran was or what his fate was but it was known that his insanity had not left. hakkan followed a current in the toa canister until he reached a point where the water fell in. he road the water and jumped out of the falls before the canister fell into karda nui and avoided contact with the water miraclously, landing on the southern continent. chapter 4: sintaro sintaro was playing games with his freinds when his girlfreind, a ta-matoran girl named tana, called him over. "sorry guys i dont wanna lose her, shes an amazing girl." sintaro said. as the 2 ta-matoran ran up to each other to talk, miles away, nearer to the green falls, hakkan started his rampage. "so, tana, what did you want?" sintaro said after hugging his girlfreind. "im going to have a sister soon and, well, i was wondering if you could make a kanohi for her." tana said. the reason tana asked sintaro is not just because he is her boyfreind, but ,also, sintaro is the best mask maker in the known universe, even better than vakama. "ok tana." sintaro said. before sintaro could run home to make it, tana gave him a kiss. when sintaro arrived home he got his finest level 9 enlarge and regeneration disks, fused them, and made a great golden hau kanohi. then, sintaro heard noises outside and ran out to find his grandpa being killed by hakkan. "grandpa!!!!" sintaro yelled running to his side. "sintaro run you dont have the power, you are not your ancestor!" his grandpa said with his hero. sintaro, ignolast breath. this reminded sintaro of the stories of his ancestor, Zino, the great ring his grandpas warnings, stood to face hakkan, who for some unknown reason spared him. sintaro standing up to hakkan had stopped his rampage and, for some reason, made him give sintaro an improved body, almost toa like, but he had his heads form changed and his kanohi destroyed. chapter 5: the beggining of sintaros legend "here it is, help me open this cave!" hakkan yelled pulling sintaro over and making him move a huge boulder. "there it's open, but you could've just melted it open, you know." sintaro said exhausted. "i know but im too lazy." hakkan said as he entered the cave. as the 2 walkled down into the cave, sintaro kept thinkin about one thing "did he hurt tana?" hakkan laughed as sintaro disabled trap after trap. for the past few months sintaro had been doing hard work and leading ahead to take the traps while hakkan laughed, and the "weak" artifacts were the only ones hakkan would spare. this gave sintaro things like the secretly power enhancing power bands adn wind staff. now they were venturing towards a prize that made one seem like a great being, the crown of teh gods! a mystic helmet that is coveted by all who heard its legend. most never believe, but hakkan did, adn he made sintaro figure out where it was. now they were heading for an object more powerful than anything ever known, and sintaros key to freedom and revenge. as the came to a huge set of door, a voice spoke. "if your intentions adn heart pure, you may continue, but when you live for yourself, u will be stopped by the very darkness in you." the voice spoke. "well my heart is pure so ill just proceed." hakkan said heading for the door. as the door opened, hakkan walked in only to be blasted with a powerful shadowblast. "ok, you go adn fetch me that crown." hakkan said to sintaro, who ran in, unharmed, adn stopped at a pedestal. upon it stood a crown like object radiating with energy, as he reached for it, sintaro could feel himself getting stronger in its presence. as he lifted it up, the cave started to shake. sintaro ran out with the crown adn all the way out the cave, where he came face to face with hakkan. "can i have my crown now?" hakkan said angrily. "no!" sintaro laughed as he donned the crown. "i think ill use it to defeat you!" sintaro finished. "you traitor!" hakkan yelled as he fired lava at sintaro. sintaro sent the lava right back with nothing more than his hand. sintaro drew his staff, adn with one swipe, blew hakkan into a wall, leaving a gash on his stomach. "how!?" hakkan yelled in shock at the staffs power. "its the windstaff, it controls wind! so i can send at you blades of solid air, leaving cuts like that one." sintaro explained. "also, those bands you thought were useless, they greatly increase my power." sintaro added. then with one attack, he felled his enemy. then he locked away hakkans artifacts, adn lefts his body to the waters of the pit, only to be seen by mantax, who soon rose to the surface, and rebuilt himself a new body. but while new enemys emerged, old ones awoke! slithering in the pit, plotting adn rebuilding. chapter 6: barraki on the surface once more after seeing sintaro drop hakkans remains in the pit, mantax decided to leave the seas using other discarded parts he had found. after rebuilding himself he was no longe ra water breather, so he used the wings he had made himself and flew ou tof the waters. "freed once more!" mantax proclaimed as he soared over head. seeing this angered his fellow barraki who saught away to breathe air. soon after realizing that being close enough to the surface when sintaro was there had strengthened them and made them amphibious. also at this time the inika had become mahri. after hewiki had returned to his boy that had now been upgraded, he left mahri nui where his body had been, and soon encountered his toa brothers. "hewiki?" nuparu asked as the figure emerged from mahri nui. "yes it is i brother, and the tale i have for you is amazing!" hewiki said as he proclaimed his tale. "but, wat of jaller?" hahli asked. "his fate is unknown." hewiki said. matoro feeling a slight greed had come up with an idea. "let us not find the mask of light but this sintaro and the crown of the gods which must have even more power and will do more than just save mata nui!" matoro suggested. the toa agreed and split. "brother hewiki if we were to take these artifacts for ourselves, wouldnt we become stronger than avergae toa?" matoro asked. "what are you proposing matoro?" nuparu asked suspiciously. "oh just that we use the power to become a higher authority." matoro said laughing. "slendid idea brother." hewiki agreed. " do not stray for greed brothers, we are toa, hero..." nuparu started. "i know toa heros protectors of matoran, but thats boring." matoro interupted. "boring!?, wat has come over you brother?" nuparu yelled. "shut it!" matoro said as he encased nuparu in ice. "come brother!" matoro said as him adn nuparu walk toward the surface. meanwhile mantax had spotted a being he could tell was over flowing with energy, sintaro. swooping in for an attack, mantax was blow inot a nose dive by a strong down draft. as he got up he realized sintaro had just swung downward causing teh down draft. "who are you and why do you attack me?" sintaro demanded. " i am mantax, of the barraki, and i want what ever it is thats granting you all that power!" chapter 7: barraki strike "i'll show you the source of my power alright, show it right to your face." sintaro yelled as he threw the wind staff at mantax who was then caught in a tornado. coming soon Trivia *you can see pictures of some models in the gallery on bionicle.com, all created by daniel.c.c. *It is called the sintaro chronicles because the main character is named Sintaro. *these stories aren't neccasarily complete. Daniel.c.c. 03:16, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Daniel.c.c. 00:54, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Category:sintaro chronicle